Surprise
by Elliewelly1
Summary: It's Alex's first Christmas with the team, and it isn't exactly what she expected. Instead of joining the celebrations, she nurses a bottle of wine in her flat, heartbroken Gene has company for christmas, but what if it isn't who Alex expects? Galex.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

Why hello, it's been a while since I last wrote an Ashes fic, hasn't it? Not that anyone noticed I guess. Ah well. Enjoy this Christmas fic =3

Title: Surprise  
Rating: T, always because of Gene.  
Pairing: Gene/Alex  
Summary: It's Alex's first Christmas with the team, and it isn't exactly what she expected. Instead of joining the celebrations, she nurses a bottle of wine in her flat, heartbroken Gene company for christmas, but what if it isn't who Alex expects? Galex.

This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Oh and I don't own Ashes. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing these instead of a whole new series based on Gene/Alex reuniting?

**

* * *

**

Alex wasn't quite sure what she had expected from Christmas in 1981. Perhaps she expected it to be a whole lot different from Christmas, well actually she knew it would be. First off, she didn't have anyone to buy presents for. She wasn't close enough to anyone on the team, anyway, well, Gene wouldn't want her going around buying presents for him, anyway... Not that she was really close to him compared to the team, of course. He was just... No, she just felt like she owed him because he had comforted her after the death of her parents when she was a little girl. And all this time she had thought it had been Evan... That was another thing that was different, of course. No Evan, and No Molly. Nobody to spend Christmas with. She didn't have her beautiful baby girl with her, didn't get to see her face light up when she opened her Christmas presents, or see her roll her eyes at the mention of Father Christmas. Oh, Molly.

The party was in full swing downstairs in Luigi's. She could hear the Christmas music blaring and Ray's voice shouting over it drunkenly. It was 8pm, Christmas Eve, they had left work just two hours ago, and half the team were, she knew, already hammered. Alex sighed and traced the rim of her wine glass with her fingertips lightly. She knew she was being a Scrooge, she should really get changed and join the team downstairs. Get into the Christmas spirit. But she couldn't. She missed her Molly so, so much, and that was why she was sitting up in her flat, wine glass in hand, watching the television and thinking deeply. Well, maybe Gene had something to do with it, too.

Alex sighed. What had she expected from Gene, anyway? Even if he hadn't got a new girlfriend, he wouldn't have spent it with her especially. He'd just be downstairs with the others drinking like there was no tomorrow. Mind you, at least she'd see him. Nobody else seemed that effected by their Guv's absence, and they didn't really seem to question it. Of course, at work today when they were all leaving and Gene announced he wouldn't be seeing them at the party, they had all seemed rather shocked. Apart from Alex. She'd seen him on the phone a lot, sneaky phone calls that he obviously didn't want anyone else to hear because he'd draw the blinds when the phone rang so nobody could see him, and didn't shout once. Not at all. So Alex had put two and two together and had figured out Gene had a girlfriend to spend Christmas with. Nobody seemed to have worked that out but had walked out without saying anything. Alex had smiled as best she could and had said, "Merry Christmas, Gene." He'd nodded and said "You too, Bolls." And that was the last she'd seen of him. And the last that, she guessed, she'd be seeing of him for the next two days, since they both had leave for Christmas.

Yes, she'd admit it. She missed him. Alex had hoped that Christmas would just be everyone getting drunk, her and Gene sitting in their corner, talking and flirting. She'd grown accustomed to having him there every evening. Sort of taken his presence for granted. But now she realised that, despite what she thought, Gene Hunt actually had a life outside work. So where did that leave her?

Alex heaved another sigh and stood up, downing her glass of wine in one swift movement. Then she set the glass on her coffee table, and dragging her feet, headed towards her room where she hoped sleep would claim her soon.

* * *

How much had she drunk last night? Surely she couldn't have drunk much considering she had nobody to drink with. Mind you, sometimes that could be worse. As her hangover was currently proving. Alex sat up slowly, her head buzzing and feeling nauseous. This was Gene Hunt's fault, she decided. If he hadn't gone off with some woman then she wouldn't be quite so hangover. Okay, she'd be even worse, but at least she'd have had a fun time drinking! Unlike last night.

She figured out what had woke her when her head had stopped buzzing and tried to focus. The shrill ringing of her beside phone. Puzzled at who would be ringing her, she sat up and grabbed the phone just before the caller hung up, "'lo?" She said hoarsely, rubbing her eyes.

"Bolls."

"Gene?" She asked, surprised, instantly awake.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah. Er... Just er... thought I'd er... say Merry Christmas."

"Oh." She was genuinely surprised, she hadn't expected any contact with Gene for a few days. She'd expected to be alone for Christmas. "Right. Um. You too, Guv." She replied lamely, _Idiot! _

"Righ' er... yeah."

They both sat in awkward silence for a moment, Alex's hands curled tighter around the phone, knuckles white, desperate to establish some sort of conversation with him. "Erm... having fun, Guv?"

"Guess so. 'Spect you are."

"Erm." She bit her lip, "I guess so, too."

He was silent for a moment, she could hear him thinking. "Guess so? That mean yer didn't pick up some posh twat last night-"

"Guv!"

"Wha'?"

"For your information, no, I did _not, _I am not some tart. Instead, I stayed up in my flat with a bottle of wine listening to the party going on downstairs." She didn't realise what she was saying until the words had escaped her mouth, and she instantly covered her mouth with her hand. _Shit, why did I just say that?_

Gene seemed to be having trouble accepting what she had just said, "Really?"

"Erm. I best go now, Guv, um, I have to... er-"

"_Gene!_" A distant voice came from Gene's side of the phone. Alex paused. That was obviously the woman.

"Will you bugger off woman?" She heard Gene say. "_No, I won't Mr Big Man. Who yer on the phone ter?"_

A Manchester accent. Fascinating.

"None of your beeswax woman- _Tell me now Eugene Hunt or I-" _

Alex burst out laughing at the mention of Gene's full name. She couldn't help it. She'd tried to bite her lip to stop the laughter but it was no use, she literally exploded. Alex didn't think that she had ever laughed so hard in her life. Real or otherwise. She wondered who this woman was, she was brave if she was going to use Gene's full name. She hadn't even dared to do that herself, and she pretty much stood up to Gene over everything.

_"Is tha'... a woman?_" Alex heard. "Go back into the front room, Mam, I'll be there in a minute, alright?"

**Mam.**

Alex could have burst out into song right then. Seriously. She felt like it. And doing cartwheels in celebration. Of course she knew that she shouldn't be reacting in such a way. Gene Hunt wasn't real. But she couldn't help it. Her heart soared and a smile crossed her face. Alex had never felt such relief in her life. Well, if she had, she couldn't think of one now. Actually, she couldn't think straight right now.

_"It's tha' DI o' yers isn't it Gene! _Mam- _Invite 'er over!-_" Alex heard Gene splutter, "Yer what? Are yer crazy woman? If I wanted ter be nagged to hell I'd still be married!- _Yer don't fool me, Genie boy. Yer always on about 'er. Alex this, Alex that, oh no wait, yer call her Bolly don't yer?- _Mam, I'm sure she'd rather go off wi' some posh twat, alright?"

Alex had been having fun listening to them argue over the phone, up until Gene's snide remark about a posh twat. What did he think of her? Did he seriously think of her as some tart? Or was it that he wanted to wind her up? Or maybe he'd forgot to put his hand over the receiver. Either way, Alex intervened, "For Christ's sake Gene! What is wrong with you? D'you seriously think I'm going to drop my knickers for every man with a posh accent? Do you?"

Gene seemed slightly taken aback, "Er, Bolls-"

"Don't _Bolls _me! Tell me, Gene, is that really what you think of me? That I'm some sort of tart?" Alex asked quietly.

She was rather hurt that Gene thought of her as some sort of Tart. Ray, Chris, the rest of the team, she could handle that. But Gene? It was different when it was him who implied it. She thought that she had his respect, just as he had hers. Surely he couldn't think so little of her? Alex wasn't quite sure what she had ever done to make Gene think that way. Of course, there was the twat with the red braces but she had been drunk, rejected by Gene, and she was sure that Gene would've had many one night stands himself. He wasn't one to talk!

Gene sighed over the phone, "No, Bolly, I don't." He told her quietly.

Alex gave a relieved sigh, "Good."

"_Yer gonna invite 'er over or wha'?_" She heard Gene's Mum in the background, "Alright, Alright!" Gene sighed, "Miss Lady Woman, would yer like ter come over?"

Alex grinned to herself like a Chesire cat, "I'll be there as soon as I can... _Eugene."_

* * *

**A/N: **I could leave it here or carry on, it depends- would you lot want another chapter? Alex meeting Gene's mother? Spending Christmas with Gene? More Galex? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

I'm surprised (ehehehe, geddit?) that people wanted more! (And surpised at the amount of reviews!) But hey, I am glad! Thankyou for all the positive comments, reviews really make my day!

So here you are!

- I have the feeling I may do another chapter. This plot bunny does not want to hop away. This was only meant to be a oneshot aswelll! -

Again, this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!

(Oh and I still don't own Ashes *grumbles* they won't even let me have Alex! BBC and Kudos are _so_ selfish.)

**

* * *

**

Donning her trademark white leather jacket, Alex stepped out of the warmth of her flat building, and into the bitter Christmas air. Alex began to walk carefully, avoiding icy patches on the pavement. She knew she was crazy walking - especially in her heels - but what other option did she have? Gene's house was only a ten or twenty minute walk away through the city, she'd been there, only once, when Gene had forgotten his Gun on a callout (seriously, who did that?). And she didn't want to ring Gene and as him to pick her up, she was too stubborn for that. Alex was sure that Gene had forgotten she had no car, because despite his bullish exterior he was actually quite a gentleman.

After five minutes of walking, Alex found herself walking through the main town of Fenchurch, passing all different shops. It was calm. Many people were obviously inside, celebrating Christmas with their family and friends. Alex tried not to think of her family, and instead thought of the amusing fact that even criminals seemed to be taking the day off for Christmas. They didn't in 2008, of course. In fact, it would be quite busy out on Christmas. But Alex was actually rather glad it wasn't like 2008. She liked Christmases that were... peaceful.

Alex stopped walking very suddenly, which caused her heel to slip on the ice and her to wobble slightly before regaining her balance, suddenly realising that she hadn't bought Gene a present. It would be very rude of her not to get him anything, even if it was only something simple. And with a smirk and an idea, Alex crossed the road towards the shop.

* * *

Gene sighed impatiently, he'd been sitting in his front room for ten minutes now, ever since he got off the phone to Alex, wondering what on earth was going on. He had thought that he would just be spending Christmas on his own, until his Mum had rung him up ordering him to pick her up on Christmas Eve. Of course, he loved his Mum, but he'd have much rather gone to the usual Christmas party at Luigi's, get drunkl, flirt a bit with Alex, maybe even get lucky with her? Well, okay, no, that wouldn't have happened. But he still would've been with her.

But he did feel bad. He hadn't actually seen his Mum since he had left Manchester. Not that he'd ever tell anyone how bad that made him feel. So, with a guilty consience- and his Mum commanding him to pick her up- he had driven up to Manchester on _Christmas Eve _and brought her back to his to spend time with her for Christmas instead of with the team. Gene had rather been looking forward to the Christmas party with Alex.

Well, he still was going to spend it with her... Only it was just her, him and his Mum.

"Oi! Gene!"

Gene almost leapt out of his skin, and looking around he saw that his Mum had come in from the Garden which she had practically sped out to when she noticed it was snowing. In some ways, his Mum still acted slightly like a child. Then again, he wondered how other people reacted to snow on Christmas, he hated the poncey stuff but not everyone was the same.

"What d'ya want woman? Snow melted or summin?"

She rolled her eyes, "I were wondering when Alex is gonna get 'ere, you big lump."

"Well I don't know do I? I'm not 'er!"

"Oi, less o' the cheek." She told him sternly, to which Gene just pouted. "Yer can sulk about 'ere as much as yer want but she's still coming round."

Gene nodded, he was secretly suprised that Alex had said that she would come over. He still wasn't quite sure why he had rung her in the first place. Was it because he had wanted to see whether she had been with a man? No, the Gene-Genie did not get jealous. He just had manners and wanted to wish a fellow colleague a Merry Christmas.

_Liar._

"Mam, just go play in the snow or summin." He told her, glancing at the clock.

She laughed, "Yer act like I'm some kinda kid."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Yer acting like it. Got 'appy over snow, and excited yer got a visitor coming round fer Christmas. Yeah, pretty much a kid."

It was Maddie's turn to raise her eyebrows at him, "Son, I'm jus' 'appy yer found someone ter love."

Gene practically fell out of his seat, "Yer what?" He yelled. "Piss off!"

"You can't lie ter me, I'm yer Mum. I know everything."

Maddie's eyes almost seemed to sparkle with mischief.

* * *

It had taken Alex fifteen minutes to get to Gene's house by the time she'd stopped off for his small present. By the time she rung his doorbell, she was almost out of breath, despite the fact that she was used to walking everywhere and liked to think that she was pretty fit.

Alex bit her lip, her heart hammering nervously, and finally, Gene opened the door.

She'd never seen him out of work clothes before, so she was slightly taken aback when she saw Gene standing in jeans and a dark purple shirt (perfect colour on him, might she add), his golden hair still shiny and his blue eyes still sparkling. Alex swallowed nervously but then smiled at him, holding up the bottle of single malt whiskey and saying, "Merry Christmas, Guv."

Gene struggled for speech. Alex Drake was standing at his doorstep looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Her permed hair framed her face like a picture, flecks of white snow clinging to the strands, her face flushed from walking in the cold. Her hazel eyes were twinkling with happiness, her ruby red lips twisted up into a smile, flashing her snow-white teeth. And she wore ridiculously high red heels, one of them off-the-shoulder red tops that drove him crazy with her leather jacket over the top, and a pair of the tightest white skinny jeans he'd ever seen. Seriously, did she paint them things on? Jesus Christ on a bike, she looked gorgeous. Sure, she wasn't dressed up, but she was flaming well dressed for a casual meet-up for Christmas.

He opened his mouth and then closed it before trying to get his thinking straight. The noise of his back door snapped him back to reality, alerting him that his Mum was heading his way, and if he didn't hurry up and say something soon then that would just be the icing on the cake for his Mum.

"Alright, Bolls." He said, "Whiskey?"

She looked down shyly, "Well, a sort-of Christmas present, and I felt rude to come round without bringing anything."

Gene grinned, "So yer have manners then d'yer? Well, cause o' the Whiskey, yer free to come in." He stepped to the side, smirking.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Guv. I knew bringing it would give me VIP access."

"Finally putting that brain o' yers to use." Gene quipped.

Alex had barely stepped in before Maddie, Gene's mum, had come rushing out into the hallway, grin on her face. "Ah! Yer must be Alex!" She said, and practically knocked Alex to the ground with a hug.

Gene tensed, not quite sure what Alex's reaction would be. But he soon relaxed when Alex grinned and hugged Maddie back. "And you must be Gene's mother?"

Maddie pulled away and grinned up at Alex, the height difference between the pair was almost comical. Mind you, Alex was very tall. "Call me Maddie, love, everybody does."

Alex smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Maddie."

Maddie Hunt looked a lot like Gene- or was it Gene looked a lot like her? Her and Gene's shade of blue eyes were identical, Alex felt like she was looking into Gene's eyes actually. Maddie also had greying thin blonde hair that hung wavy to her shoulders and it looked to Alex like she hadn't really bothered with it at all. But it still looked lovely. Her face was lined with a few wrinkles, battle scars from her marriage (Oh yes, Sam had told her all about Gene's father in his tapes). She even had a slight pout as she looked Alex over, Alex now knew where Gene had inherited that from. The only thing that was different between Maddie and Gene was the height. Maddie was a small little thing, barely even came up to either her or Gene's shoulders.

"As it is you, dear." Maddie replied, grinning, "Yer shoulda seen Gene, waiting fer ya to come, 'ad ter 'old 'im down before 'e did any damage to 'imself."

Alex sniggered, and Gene just scowled. "Where on earth did you come up wi' that story?"

Maddie gave him a look and turned back to Alex, "Jesus, woman! Did yer walk 'ere or summin?" She asked, noticing the melting flakes of snow in Alex's permed hair and flushed cheeks.

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Are yer crazy?" Maddie asked.

"Yer coulda slipped an' 'urt yerself yer crazy woman!" Gene said at the same time.

Both women looked at Gene in shock, both noting the fleeting look of concern on his face before he reigned control of his emotions and turned back into Gene Hunt. He shrugged, "What? She wouldn't be much use to us at work if she were stuck in 'ospital."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ever the caring one, Gene."

* * *

"So you talk about me a lot do you?" Alex teased Gene.

Gene looked around from lighting the fireplace (a real one, which he claimed he had never used before, to which Maddie practically commanded him to use it today). Maddie was sat in the big, comfy chair in Gene's front room, leaving Alex sitting on one side of his two-seater sofa, and a space for Gene on the other side. Gene was sure his Mum had done that on purpose.

"No I do not, Miss Big Ego Knickers. Don't know what she's on about." He grumbled, turning back to lighting the fireplace.

Alex ignored him and looked at Maddie for her answers. Maddie's eyes were shining with mischief and she was grinning at Alex. "Always on about yer, love." Maddie told her, "Whenever 'e rings me. First time 'e talked about yer 'e said yer were the most annoying thing on the planet, more annoying than Tyler and I met Tyler a couple'a times, that lad were nuts." Maddie shook her head, smirking. "But now 'e's always on about 'ow yer a great 'elp to the team, more helpful than Ray and Chris, bless 'em, not that 'e'll ever tell yer tha', aren't I right Gene?" Both Alex and Maddie looked over at Gene.

"Like I said, I 'ave no idea what yer on about." He sulked.

Alex smile, "So my psychology does help then does it?"

"Flaming, poncy, psychiatry-" Gene started muttering.

_"Psychology."_

"Either way it's still a thing fer poofs."

Alex laughed, "Whatever you say, Guv."

* * *

"No, move it to the left a bit."

"No, to the right."

"No, no, no, it looked better where yer first put it."

Alex giggled as Maddie toyed with Gene Hunt. Never once had she seen anyone have so much control over Gene, even she herself was sure that she would get ten bells knocked out of her if she toyed with a mad Gene Hunt holding a Christmas Tree.

Gene dumped the Christmas Tree in the corner of the front room, on the right of the now light fireplace, opposite the sofa Alex was sat upon. He turned to Maddie with a red-face and asked, "That alrigh' for yer then yer majesty?"

"Oh quite, royal servant." Maddie replied in a mimick posh accent.

Gene laughed, which shocked Alex more than anything. "Yer sound like Bolly 'ere." He commented, to which Alex gave Gene a cold as ice look and he stopped laughing immeadiately. He quickly moved the topic of conversation back to the tree, "Yer gonna 'elp then Bolly? This one 'ere's way past it." He hooked his thumb towards Maddie.

"Cheeky git! I could stil kick yer arse into the middle o' next day if I wanted to!... But I'll leave that to Alex 'ere."

Alex grinned and stood up, joining Gene by the Christmas Tree. She rummaged through the box of Christmas Tree decorations, her hands touched all sorts of things, silver tinsel, red tinsel, an angel to go on the top of the tree, baubles, Gene's hand-

At that one they both froze for a moment and looked up at each other. Alex could see Gene's pulse thumping in his neck. Fizzing sensations spread all through her body from just one brush of fingertips, those rough fingers against her own. She heard the crackle of the flames of the fireplace in the background which just seemed to make the whole scene even more romantic to her. She searched his eyes for any sort of emotion, but his blue eyes were guarded, though he was staring straight back into her own hazel ones, searching for any sign of emotion in hers, too.

They were both so wrapped up in each others eyes that neither of them noticed Maddie creep out of the room for a stool, and then stand on that underneath the doorway connecting the front room and the kitchen. Where she hung a small mistletoe. Grinning to herself, she climbed back down, placed the stool back to its original place and headed back into the front room.

"Lights not in tha' one then?" She asked innocently.

Both Gene and Alex jumped out of their skin.

* * *

"Yer got tinsel in me bloody 'air!"

"You got it in mine!"

"Yeah but you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"My god, you are _the _most childish man in the entire world-"

"Just as long as you started it."

Maddie could hear Alex and Gene arguing from the kitchen. They had been wrestling over a piece of silver tinsel, both claiming that they had found it first and that they should be the first to put it on the tree. Honestly, five year olds were more mature! So Maddie had headed out to Gene's kitchen and started on the dinner. Gene was rubbish at cooking, anyway. She was content to listen to the sounds of Gene and Alex's bickering coming from the the front room. Honestly, she was more happy that Gene had found somebody to spend his life with more than the fact that it was Christmas. Of course, her son needed to get his act together and tell Alex how he felt. She hadn't known whether Alex loved him too, but the moment that she had met Alex and saw the way that she looked at Gene, and now, listening to their bickering, she knew Gene and Alex were practically made for each other.

Gene had told her that Alex had a daughter that she was always going on about "going home" too. That was mostly why she had forced Gene to invite Alex over. When Maddie had lost Stu, Gene's brother, she had spent many a Christmas on her own. Her Husband had died many years before, good riddance too, and Gene was married to the job, and had a wife of his own to spend Christmas with. And then he had moved down here, to London. And then most Maddie ever got was phone calls once a week. Letting her know that he was still alive, still doing his job, criminals still feared him and Alex was still as annoying.

So she knew the pain of going through Christmas without a child. Alone. And Alex shouldn't have to endure that. From what Maddie had seen, she was a kind woman who loved Gene dearly and missed her daughter. Nobody should go through the pain of losing a child. Or being seperated from them. And so she had forced Gene to invite her over so she wouldn't be alone, and would have Gene to distract her from the pain this Christmas. And, hopefully, many Christmasses to come.

"Ow! Yer cheeky mare!"

"What? I picked it up first!"

Maddie chuckled to herself and glanced through the doorway with the mistletoe hanging from it, seeing her son scowling down playfully at Alex, who was innocently grinning up at him, silver tinsel held triumphantly her hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I'm going to do one more chapter. Mainly because this chapter was getting way too long and there needed to be a break, and also because I want to do more Galex fluff and I love


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise**

The end of that last authors note was supposed to say "And I love writing Maddie." I have no idea why it got cut off!

I hope you lot enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing this! (Seriously, I have enjoyed it!)

**And, I _still _don't own Ashes To Ashes. Sadly. Wouldn't it be great if I did? ;)**

So here's the last chapter. Thankyou so, so much for the amount of reviews and positive feedback I get on this. I'd love to thankyou all personally but I'm only allowed to borrow my Mum's computer for a certain amount of time (my own has a virus! bleh!) and I can't wait for the reviews and only get to check them on my iPod :( But still, thankyou so, so much! I love you all! :D

Merry Christmas to you all!

_"Deck The **Hawes** With Boughs Of **Bolly**."_  
_- I'm so smart! ;D_

**

* * *

**"Gene?"

"What?"

"Why are you putting up the Christmas tree... on Christmas day?" Alex asked.

Gene squirmed awkwardly and turned to the box of decoration, a few pieces of tinsel still stuck in his hair. If he hadn't gone so quiet Alex would've sniggered. "Well, yer know... didn't expect to celebrate it wi' anyone." He mumbled, suddenly interested in everything in the box, avoiding her eyes.

"But you knew your Mum was coming round?"

He looked up at her, frowning, "How do you know that?"

It was Alex turn to look down awkwardly and rummage through the box, trying not to blush, "Well, just, women's intuition."

Gene snorted, "And I'm Father Christmas, Bolly."

Alex turned the conversation back to Gene, "So why are you putting the tree up today then?" She asked, catching his eye.

Gene swallowed, "Well, yer know, Bolly, jus'..." He scratched the back of his head, "Thought it would be a bit o' fun, yer know... thought I'd celebrate properly cause yer round, yer know... er... so yer'd enjoy it..."

Alex could've melted right then. Her bones seemed to turn to jelly. Who would've thought that the Guv, Gene Hunt, cared about how much she enjoyed Christmas with him. Was this his way of trying to impress her? No, why would he be trying to impress her? She was just his DI. He had only invited her over because his Mum had forced him too. Right? Either way, she was still touched by his gesture, setting up the Christmas tree. After all, Maddie hadn't told him to do that.

"Thankyou, Gene." She said softly, smiling gratefully.

Gene turned back into normal Gene-Hunt-mode and cleared his throat. "Right, er, best crack on with this then eh?"

"Right you are, Guv."

* * *

Maddie was checking on the Turkey just as Alex walked over and stood in the doorway with a frown, "I never noticed you walk out, Maddie. Do you want some help? I could-"

"No, no dear." Maddie told her, smiling wryly as she saw and heard Gene wrestling with a cluster of lights to go on the tree. "I'd rather do it own me own."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, beautiful hazel eyes wide and innocent.

"No, 'onestly, it's the only thing helpful I can do." Maddie said, shrugging.

This was the second time that Alex was sure she could melt. It seemed that the Hunt family did that to her. Maddie seemed like a tough woman (well, she must have been to get through her married life!), just like Gene seemed like a tough man, but inside she still must be just like Alex. Just another human being who was desperate to fit in. She was beginning to see more and more similarities between Gene and Maddie, certain mannerisms, looks- but this, by far, must have been the biggest similarity between the pair yet. Both had a tough exterior, seeming invincible, but inside they were both still Human.

Alex smiled reassuringly, "You are helpful, Maddie."

Maddie sniffed and looked around, not meeting Alex's eyes. _My God, Gene's just like her, _Alex thought.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, get. Gene could do wi' yer 'elp wi' them lights." Maddie said dismissively, waving one hand.

Alex chuckled, "I tried to help him, and I was getting somewhere with the lights too, when he told me to bugger off and let him handle it. Guess he was just uncomfortable with a woman doing better than him." Alex winked at Maddie, "But in all seriousness Maddie, you are helpful. Without you, Gene'd probably be alone on Christmas and I'd..." Alex hesitated, her voice wavering slightly.

"Be thinking about yer daughter." Maddie finished for her quietly.

Alex studied her curiously, "How do you know about Molly?"

"That's a very pretty name." Maddie told her softly, "And, I weren't kidding yer know, Gene does talk abou' yer. A lot."

Alex blushed, and said nothing, biting her lip like she always did when she got nervous- Gene told Maddie that- and suddenly became interested in the kitchen tiles. Maddie smirked to herself.

"Oi!" Maddie called Gene, who looked up immeadiately. It seemed to Alex that this was just their way of calling each other, even if it was rather impolite. "Get yer big arse over 'ere!"

Gene scowled at his Mum, "I ain't got a big arse." He muttered, and threw the lights on the floor. He walked moodily over to the doorway, standing besides Alex. They both glanced at each other for a moment, but Gene quickly looked away, "What d'you want?"

Maddie grinned, and pretended to be surprised, "Oh, would yer look at tha'." She said airily, "Mistletoe."

Both Gene and Alex looked up at the top of the doorway in surprise and, sure enough, there was the Mistletoe that Maddie had hung up earlier. Though of course, neither of them knew about this. Gene looked back down at Alex, and Alex looked up at Gene, staring into his eyes, hazel meeting blue. For one crazy moment she thought that he was going to kiss her. His eyes blazed with desire but also had a softness to them, unlike his usually guarded expression.

But then Gene quickly looked away, scuffing his boot on the kitchen floor, "Who the bloody 'ell put that up there?" He mumbled.

"I did." Maddie said matter-of-factly, and both Gene and Alex stared at her in surprise and curiosity. She grinned. "Wha'? I'm entitled to some fun ain't I?" She said, "Well, go on then! Kiss! It's tradition after all."

Gene scowled at his Mum. Maddie simply grinned triumphantly back at him, eyes shining. He was sure that she had done this on purpose. After all, she had been the one spouting off about all that love bollocks. (Though a tiny part of his brain told him it wasn't). He looked down at Alex, studying every inch of her beautiful face. Alex's hazel eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted, only slightly enough that he noticed when he studied her carefully. There was a look of nervousness on her face, her eyes seemed to try and search his for some sort of answer. A single curl hung haphazardly across her face, blocking his view of part of her flawless skin. Her cheeks were rosy by now, as he just continued to stare at her. She was blushing. Well, that was something he hadn't expected to see.

And then he dipped down and captured her lips with his own.

It couldn't have lasted more than two seconds, she was sure of that. Though at the time it seemed so much more than that. Even though he seemed to sweep down in such a brave, sure of himself, way, it seemed to her like he nervously lowered his lips to hers, searching her eyes for any sign that she didn't want this. And obviously when he found none, he then tentatively and softly kissed her. Alex's heart did this weird sort of... sort of fluttering like a butterfly type thing, and her stomach was full of butterflies, too. There was a electric current that went coursing through her veins. And all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hold him. Forever.

Except for he pulled away after such a brief time. His eyes were guarded. His face betrayed no emotion. She stared up at him wordlessly, feeling like she'd just lost a limb.

"There now, weren't so bloody bad was it?" Maddie asked in the background, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

They all gathered around Gene's table for Christmas dinner. Maddie's cooking was amazing. While Alex and Gene had been putting the finishing touches on the tree (once they had both recovered from the awkwardness of the kiss, and Gene had finally allowed Alex to sort out the lights instead of wrestling with them, of course), Maddie seemed to have done some form of magic in the kitchen. Alex's mouth actually watered when she helped carry out all the food to the table. It looked gorgeous.

Gene poured himself some of the Whiskey Alex had given him, sneaking her a quick wink before knocking it back. Alex giggled, "What are me and Maddie supposed to drink, then?"

Gene _smiled, _and then dissappeared back into the kitchen.

Maddie, who was sitting opposite Alex, seemed to lunge forward and take Alex's hand tightly. Alex looked at Maddie in shock.

"Promise me yer won't 'urt 'im." Maddie whispered.

"What?" Alex asked, dazed.

"_Shh." _Maddie told her, glancing towards the kitchen, "Just... promise me."

"I... I don't know what you mean."

Maddie gave her a look, and Alex knew she was being annoyingly slow. Maddie sighed, "I ain't gonna be around forever, Alex." She told her seriously, her eyes staring directly into Alex's, it shocked Alex how much Maddie sounded like she was pleading her. "And I need... I need to know that someone's gonna be looking after me boy when I'm gone."

Alex swallowed, "Maddie, I-"

"Bollocks the just friends crap!" Maddie hissed, "I know that yer both 'ave feelings for each other I ain't no idiot." She told Alex sternly, and in a soft tone she added, "Please, Alex."

Tears pricked Alex's eyes, her voice seemed to be caught in her throat, she struggled for words. What was she supposed to say? How could Maddie know? Even Alex herself wasn't quite sure of her feelings towards Gene. But she wanted to make Maddie happy, she wanted to promise her that she would look after Gene, that she would be there for him. But then a pang of guilt hit her because she knew that she couldn't. What about Molly? She needed to go back to Molly. She had to. Whether that meant leaving Gene or not. She had to.

"I will." She promised Maddie in a scared voice, "For as long as I'm here."

"Going back to yer daughter means leaving Gene?"

Alex nodded.

Maddie squeezed her hand, "Well, just... just don't 'urt 'im. Just be there for 'im while yer can."

Alex was beyond words now, a few tears leaked form her eyes, and simply squeezed Maddie's hand. Maddie let go of her hand as they heard Gene enter the room again.

He sat down next to Maddie, and then paused, "Wha's with the tears?"

Alex laughed, wiping them with the back of her hand, sniffing. "Nothing, just being silly."

Gene looked between her and Maddie suspiciously. He seemed to blame Maddie with his eyes. Maddie scowled back at him, "Don't look at me. I'm an angel, I am. Can't 'elp it if she's getting all emotional over bloody christmas dinner."

Gene shook his head, smirking. And then he held up a bottle, "Bolly, Bolly?"

Alex laughed again, "Oh Gene Hunt you wonderful, wonderful man."

Gene stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Corny git." Maddie muttered, and Gene nudged her good-naturedly, causing her to smirk.

* * *

"'S not right, Mam, s'not." Gene said, with heavy-lidded eyes, speech slurred.

"Mhm," Alex agreed, nodding vigorously, "Should... stay... your son."

"Yeah, wha'... wha' Bolls said."

Maddie laughed at them, "You two make me feel so old. And very sober."

Gene frowned, "I am _not drunk, _I can 'andle... me drink." Gene said, a hiccup breaking his speech. The hiccup set Alex into a round of hysterics.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Pair of children, you are. You'll need bloody bottle feeding and nappy changing next."

Alex was still giggling, hand covering her mouth in a polite way, her eyes spaced out. Her body curved slightly into Gene's, her head resting on his shoulder as she giggled. Gene looked down at her with amusement. It felt right to feel her there. Despite his drunken state, he was sure that he would remember the way she felt against him, and the way she sounded when she laughed, and the smell of her shampoo wafting through his nostrils. Maddie couldn't help but grin at them. That was why she had called the Taxi. As they had grown further and further drunk, she had started to feel more the gooseberry by the minute. And she knew that her son had someone to accompany him. Maybe for many Christmasses. Oh, and she knew that he wouldn't be able to drive her home that night and she needed to be back that night... she needed to visit Stu's grave the next morning, it would've been, blimey, many years since he had died.

She had come down here for Gene, mainly. She had grown used to spending Christmas alone, and it didn't really bother her all too much anymore. After all, she was an older woman now. She didn't expect to have dozens of people crowded around her. But she knew that her son didn't really enjoy spending Christmas alone, even though he may seem like he didn't care. Maddie often found it weird how much her son was like her, acting fine when he wasn't. Though now, she really was fine. Because her work here was done. This was what she had come down for, to give her son some company, or to find him some. And he had. And Alex had promised her that she would be there for Gene. As long as she could.

And Maddie was fine with that.

"Yer should... let me drive yer 'ome, yer know." Gene told her, nodding.

"Shiny red Quattro... Very, very, shiny, very, very, red."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I'd never guess you two were detectives."

Gene grinned sloppily, "She likes the Quattro. It's very... very..." Gene struggled for a word, a frown on his face.

"Manly." Alex whispered, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

The doorbell rang.

Maddie quickly hurried to the door, telling the Taxi driver she'd be just a minute. She then fled back into the room with Gene and Alex, who were half-asleep by now. Alex hadn't removed her head from Gene's shoulder, and her eyes were drooping. Gene was nodding off, his head coming to rest on top of hers, an arm snaked around her waist. Instead of disturbing them, she reached out and switched the light off in the room. The only light was now coming from the light fire, the flames dancing and crackling. Maddie smiled. "Merry Christmas, you two clowns." She whispered, "I 'ope I see more o' yer, Alex." With one last smile at the pair, she turned to leave the room.

When a quiet, sleepy voice whispered: "You will."

* * *

That night changed a lot of lives.

As Maddie Hunt left the house with a smile on her face, stepping out into the snow, she didn't know that she would have a new daughter-in-law exactly a year later, one named Alex Hunt. And as Gene Hunt and Alex Drake slept on the sofa, a tangle of limbs, the fire crackling, neither of them knew that a year and a half later, they would be the proud parents to Sam and Annie Hunt.

All they knew, right then and there, was that everything was the way it should be. Perfect.

* * *

And somewhere, sometime, very far away from then, Molly Drake stroked her Mothers grave and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Mummy."


End file.
